1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine control method, and more particularly, to a method for achieving a thorough soaking of laundry in a washing machine before performing a washing step.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the operation of a typical washing machine, laundry is placed inside and then water is supplied for performing a washing step according to a wash course selected by a user. The wash course includes such parameters as a water level based on an amount of laundry placed in the washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical washing machine is comprised of a body 4 constituting the overall shape of the washing machine, an outer tub 1 for holding water installed in the body 4, an inner tub 2 installed rotatably in the outer tub, and a pulsator 6 provided on a center of a bottom of the inner tub for right-to-left agitation on washing and dewatering. A clutch/motor assembly 5, installed under the outer tub 1, is provided with a shaft for coupling to the inner tub 2 and pulsator 6, to enable a variable speed control of the inner tub and pulsator according to a speed control signal from a control circuit (not shown). The pulsator 6 is fixed to the washing shaft of the clutch/motor 5 to rotate right-to-left, to generate a mixing action for performing washing, and is equivalent to any washing force generating apparatus for use in a general washing machine. A water supply valve 8 for controlling the supply of water for washing and rinsing is installed at one upper side of the body 4 to supply water in the outer tub, and a drain valve 7 is installed under one lower side of the outer tub 1 in the body 4 to control a discharge of the water from the outer tub 1 after completion of a washing step. Valves 8 and 7 are controlled by a control signal of a control unit (not shown). The water supply valve 8 is generally provided on an upper rear side of the washing machine and is connected to a domestic service pipe through a water supply hose (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 2, illustrating a washing machine control method according to a related art, a dry laundry amount is sensed (S1), and a water level is set and supplied according to the sensed dry laundry amount (S2, S3, S4). Thereafter, a washing step is performed to completion according to a selected wash course (S5, S6).
In the washing machine control method as described above, the water supply is achieved according to a water level set by sensing the dry laundry amount, i.e., before supplying any water. Therefore, as the water is supplied to the tub having an amount of laundry placed therein, the water tends to settle at a level without being fully absorbed into the laundry, such that the level changes after full absorption. Initiating the washing step without evenly soaking the laundry in water, however, fails to achieve the desired water level, and washing performance is reduced accordingly.
Meanwhile, a detergent may be supplied together with the water. Without a complete mixing of the laundry into the water, however, the detergent may not be dissolved properly into the water, and as a result, may damage the laundry by adhering to the laundry at localized points.